Sins of Casshern
by Aburg76
Summary: Alright I wanted to do a cross over but they didn't have Casshern Sin's as a category so I just did it as Regular. Casshern the badass assassin android 'with a heart' who makes all things remember the face of death and Bolton have been sent to azeroth but why? read and find out (in the later chapters of course)


**_Just for the record I do not end Casshern Sins or Warcraft otherwise there might have been some changes to the Game and the anime_**

* * *

><p>The sun named moon looked up into the face of her killer those same blue eyes stared back at her. It was the same as before he had killed her last time and created a world of ruin now he was going to slay her again because she had changed and no longer was a benevolent ruler. If she wasn't an android she would have been sweating in fear. Finally after several minutes of him staring at her she finally asked "your'e not going to kill me?"<p>

Her reply was "No I won't kill you, there are still individuals who seek you out in search of life, it is your duty to help them, if survival is what they want then it is better they have it, I cannot deny them that. However if you or ANYONE forgets the face of death...then I will return_._" He replied and then turning his back on her the being the was known as the grim reaper and death walked away.

* * *

><p>Casshern walked out of Lunar's castle after delivering this <em>message<em>. Upon exiting a giant Shadow loomed over him. "what will you do now Casshern?" the figure asked.

It was a figure with a broad chest and fully armoured as to with a head with a black visor that sported two horns. Its whole body was dark grey in colour and bulky in contrast to Casshern's perfect sleek human design.

"Now I leave this world behind Bolton". Casshern responded

"You are leaving that brand and Friender?" The figure now revealed to be called Bolton replied.

"Yeah Ringo's a good kid and Friender and Ouji can take care of her". Casshern paused before turning to face bolton "I take that you arriving here alone means that Niko was unable to make it?"

Bolton's reaction to this was to best be described as a show of sorrow or sadness. He/it tilted his head downwards and made a noise that could pass off as a sigh. "yes Niko succumbed to the 'ruin' some time ago. She seemed to still be happy and full of life even when she was crippled and dying"

"I am truly sorry for that" Casshern Replied.

Bolton just waved it off. "don't be in a way the ruin is good for all of us it helps us understand that all things must come to an end. Only in this case that end was you."

Casshern chuckled at that, then he proceeded to continue walking with Bolton following in tow. The two walked together until they came upon something strange. A small object lay half buried in the sand apparently it caught Casshern's interest so he walked over to it and picked it up. Bolton seeing this walked up to him.

"what do you suppose that is?"

"I have no idea". Casshern replied.

Carefully studying it it appeared to be a crescent of some sort, from the knowledge he had it seemed to be some sort of crescent moon. Suddenly it began to glow a bright white colour. Its light was bright and near blinding for humans (luckily neither of those two are organic) it engulfed both Casshern and Bolton in its light. When the glow had faded the two where missing, only their footprints in the sand were any indication of them having been there at all.

* * *

><p>Astranaar was in flames, fel flames powered by demonic energies to be precise. The foul servants of the burning legion were laying waste to it, butchering the folk who called it home, defiling it with their foul magic that tainted all it touched. The towns valiant defenders were putting on a brave front against these monsters, but bravery alone is never enough. Suddenly a nearly blinding light appeared from within the legions servants ranks. As the light faded two figures were shown standing in its wake.<p>

One was apparently human looking apart from his naturally long hair that defied the laws of gravity and stuck up, it was also brown in colour. The figure was covered in a white body-suit that had an extremely high collar and sported a single symbol in its centre (the symbol is the letter C). This figure seemed to have the aura of death or at least one of its harbinger around him.

The second figure towered head and shoulders it seemed to be fully armoured in a grey plate metal sporting two horns on its helmet. Its arms were large and powerful wile its shoulders had several spikes sticking out of it. It also had two spikes on each of its legs one at the front and one at the back. But most of all where to two yellow lights in the black slit that seemed to be a visor that shone out that was the most intimidating. While it was physically more intimidating than the first figure due to its size and the spikes, it lacked that aura of death the first possessed.

* * *

><p>Casshern looked around at his surroundings, what he had never seen this many trees after or even before the ruin. Turning to Bolton he could tell that his fellow was also asking the same question to himself 'where are we'. This all took place within the time frame of a nano-second. Casshern's thoughts were interrupted by the sound of a high pitched scream. Seeing an arrangement of strange beings charging at him he looked to Bolton and said "I take care of these things while you find and save the source of that noise?". Bolton just nodded in understanding.<p>

Not needing an invitation Casshern mask came over covering his face save for a small part and his eyes as he jumped at an unbelievable speed towards his newly acquired foes. An indent int the ground could be found where his foot had been placed just moments before. Casshern tore through these strange beings like a hot knife through butter. He was somewhat surprised to find that some of these beings were organic as he had never killed anything but his fellow androids before.

Stopping to look at his handiwork Casshern reviewed the carnage he had left in his wake. There seemed to be a lot of blood, Casshern guessed this is what happens when he fights organic creatures with flesh and blood. Seeing Bolton come out from one of the buildings with another strange creature in his massive hands. Deciding to walk up to Bolton he asked "is this the person who screamed?"

Bolton simply answered "I believe it is" pausing before adding "I have been wrong before".

Casshern took this time to appraise the child. From the looks of it it was a she and was very young not yet hitting the adolescent stage. These however were irrelevant compared to the fact that it had a purple hue of skin, moon shaped eyes and a strange shade of hair that he had never seen on anything natural. Not to mention that the child's ears where long and pointed outwards away from the face. These were all things new to the two as they struggled to fully comprehend what they had just saved.

While Casshern was taking this in Bolton surveyed the area around them. Those strange creatures where moving in steadily but more cautiously most probably due to Casshern's actions earlier.

"Casshern we need to take these things out"

"agreed" turning to the girl he asked "do you know where any of your kind is?"

The child too scared to speak just pointed in a direction where in the distance some beings similar to here were fighting. Nodding to each-other Chassern and Bolton proceeded to move too them. Casshern sped ahead decimating their opponents while Bolton shielded the child with his large bulk as he held her in his hands in a cradle like hold. The two charged through the mass of creatures without halting once.

* * *

><p>Anessa Shadowmane had seen many things in her millennia long lifespan this could be counted as one of the most strangest things she had ever seen. Two figures charged through the ranks of the burning legions followers, saytrs, fel guards, orcs of the twilight hammer clan and even the accursed infernal did not seem to phase them. They move on coming straight towards the last of the defenders mercilessly and ceaselessly killing all in their path.<p>

The first figure was small and humanoid in shape it wore some sort of white suit and had a mask that concealed its face. On the forehead of said mask was a golden V. This figure seemed to be graceful in its killing and swift. It seemed to either be teleporting or moving faster than the eye could see leaping through on opponent to the next helping to clear a path for the second one.

The second one was a golem of some sort. Its hands were held tight over its chest and it charged head first into any of the remaining enemies that were in its way. As they got closer Anessa was able to tell that the golem like creature was holding onto something. To her surprise she was able to make out the form of a child in its arms. Looking past them she saw that all the Burning legions servants had either been killed by these two or had fled at the sight of their actions.

Her second-in-command Laisha walked up to her enjoying the reprieve as these two beings approached. "what should we do commander?"

"I'm not entirely sure but I think these two are not our enemies" Anessa replied.

"I think so to but how can we be sure?"

"I think that that one with the horns is carrying one of the citizens children". She then gestured to the two seeing that they had no more enemies to face they had begun walking towards them and would be with the night elves in a few moment. Laisha and Anessa both noticed that the they had not let their guard down as they approached especially the big one in particular as he cradled the child protectively in hi arms in case of an ambush.

Approaching them she said "hail me and my sentinels thank you for your assistance but please tell me who are you two?".

The shorter one spoke in the human tongue. "I am Casshern the one behind my is Bolton"

Anessa looked at the one named bolton who was in the processes of putting a very sickly looking child down. The said child then proceeded to puke due to motion sickness. "I don't mean to be rude Casshern bat are by chance perhaps human?"

The look she got from Casshern was surprise although she could only his eyes that where light blue his body language portrayed as that he was".

"how on earth did you reach that conclusion"

"so you aren't?"

"yes both of us are not human despite my appearance we are both in fact androids" Casshern replied.

Laisha asked "what are androids you speak of?"

"we are robots with a vague human resemblence hence your question as to whether I was human or not is well founded"

"then why were you surprised when my commander asked if you were human?"

The one named Bolton answered "because where we come from everyone can tell the difference and no-one has made the mistake"

"we are getting off topic here" Anessa stated "anyway whats a robot"

both of the newcomers looked at each-other to see if she was joking before Casshern replied "a robot is a machine capable of carrying a complex series of actions immediately"

Anessa thought to herself "_Iv'e seen the Gnomes contraptions that are called machines but never any like this. Based on what Casshern has said it seems as though the gnomes didn't make either of these two. Also they are far to fluid in their movements._". Before she asked "I take it you two are not from around here are you?".

Getting a nod from both of them she then asked "what was the place you came from like and where is it?"

Casshern was the one that replied "I don't know where it is as for what it is like the world where we come from is either a dead or a dying world nothing ever grows there and all will succumb to the rust".

"the rust?".

"death the people from our world were ignorant and lived for too long making themselves immortal it was because of a sun that gave them that life. But it was necessary to make them remember the face of death that they had forgotten so I killed their sun the one who was named moon". Casshern stated his voice emotionless and yet perfect to all those who heard it.

Sensing that she had asked enough questions Anessa backed off and proceeded to think of something. Upon reaching a decision she walked back up to them to see the young night elf child hugging the foot of the android named Bolton. Bolton surprised her by returning the child's affection by bending down and stroking here on the head. A small conversation passed between the two where the girl thanked him and Casshern for saving her.

After the conversation had finished Anessa walked up to the two and asked "would you like to come to our capital of Darnassus to meet our leader Tyrande Whisperwind".

The two looked at each other before nodding.

"one thing though?" Bolton asked.

"what is it" Anessa answered.

"what does this _An'dal _word mean?" Bolton asked

"_This might be trouble_" Anessa thought. "it means papa as in father" she answered

"and what does that entail?" Casshern asked.

Anessa just thought it would be best to tell them upfront. "it means that she thinks Bolton over here is her father or thinks he is her new father, I'm afraid that means she is not going to part with you. Meaning you have to take her with you".

Casshern and Bolton shared a look. Both thought the exact same thing "_this no going to end well_".

* * *

><p><strong><em>and cut finally finished I think I am getting good at this first chapter thing. please submit any reviews you have please also don't forget to read my other cross over<em>**


End file.
